The Continuing Questions
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: Years have gone by since Lex Luthors war on the Metahumans, and some of the worlds greatest heroes are gone. A new generation must come from the older one. One boy makes a really eccentric choice to replace one. Some OC's, and regulars mixed.


The Continuing Questions

By: The Unseen Detecive

_**'It's been years since Luthors corrupt war against the metahumans. Many lost their lives because of Luthors extreme views and it sickened me. It was refreshing to see him go down and order be restored back to the world. The justice league however has lost many though, Superman went missing, Wonder Woman has gone back to her homeland feeling she was needed there, Batman watches the league now but he is getting on in years as are many others. They all know as well as I do that a new generation must come forth, but not until we make sure we are no longer needed.'**_- Charles Victor Sage "The Question"

Chapter One: A new Question surfaces

A boy stood looking out a window in his apartment. The boy of thin but firm build. Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and a scar under his right eye brow going horizontaly. The boy stood tall over five feet wearing black jeans with a black leather belt, a white t-shirt, and black K Swiss sneakers. The boy had a back pack slung over his right shoulder. The boy was watching the Sun set into night, _'Tonight.'_ The boy said to himself in his head. _'Tonight is when it all begins, and I'll make sure of it.' _The boy turned away from the window and walked to the door. Before he left he placed a piece of paper on a table that sat next to the door. He placed it down and opened the door stepping out, and when shutting the door it could be heard locking. On the table the paper layed and on the paper it said "Going to find my answers. Cody"

The boy walked out and into what looked like a garage, he turned the lights on and right in front of him was a black BMW R90S, an old bike but looked like it was brand new. The boy went to the bike got on putting on a pair of black he turned it on, and opened the garage. After that he sped out of the garage. Racing down the streets, he manuevered his way in and out. He stopped at an intersection and pulled into an alleyway, _'It usually comes this way, I'll have to wait'_. There he waited, his eyes hardly blinking. He stayed there until well into the night until he noticed something that caught his attention. A taxi, normally no one would care about a taki but for some reason this boy seemed fixated on it. He turned his bike back on and followed the taxi. He tried his best to keep his distance though, as not to arouse suspicion to the taxis' driver. The driver stopped at a corner and the boy stopped his bike.

Quickly the boy moved, before the driver could move again the boy got to the front of the car opened the door and dragged the driver out grabbing the driver by the collar. The driver wore a beige jacket, his hair was orange like a carrot, and wore a black tie. "Hey, what's the problem?!?" The driver asked alarmed. The boy looked at the man before him. "Thought you were smart weren't you?" The boy asked

"What are you talking about?" The driver asked. The boy let go and walked backwards smirking at the man.

"I admit, it was a clever ploy, have a car disguised as a taxi, and every now and again pick up passengers and get fare, but what you forgot to do was get a completely valid liscence plate, the one you've got belonged to a cabbie that was suspected of murder years ago, but never made it to the papers, the cab company did however do it's best not to have a car with those numbers again." The boy explained.

"What are you talking about kid?" The driver asked,

"You're car has also been seen at several crime scenes, but you had an airtight alibi by picking up passengers who were at those scenes. You also been seen picking up people with warrants, thinking they could give information, your cab also is in several minor violations of the city's code, that's what tipped me off in the beginning. I then started tracking your routes through the city, making sure to get anything I could, but you always seemed to disappear before I could get anything else, but I've got you now." The boy said with a slightly triumphant tone.

The driver now was not looking at the boy, but at the ground, "Now," The boy started again, "Anything you want to add that I missed?" He asked. The man stayed silent for a moment, but replied, "Yes."

"What would that be?" The boy asked.

"THIS!!!" A voice exclaimed, the boy was caught off gaurd and was struck with a downward areial kick; executed by someone spinning in a clockwise ark and striking with a leg, the boy was struck on his head and hit the ground. "Okay, should've seen that coming. The boy looked at his attacker and saw an older female, probably late thirties black hair, wearing a dominantly black costume with accents of purple and white, also wearing a purple mask which let her hair out and a cape of the same color. The woman held out a smal version of a hand held cross bow and aimed it at the boy. The driver remained motionless. The boy smirked at his attacker, "Ahh, you're the Huntress, I presume. A pleasure." The boy said.

"The feeling will pass." She replied keeping her eyes on the boy. The boy got up and looked at Huntress.

"I'm sure for one of us it will." He said reaching for his pocket. The Huntress tightened her grip on her cross-bow. "What, you want to shoot that arrow at me?" The boy asked his hand now in his pocket, "C'mon then do it." The Huntress had her finger on the trigger, ready to fire but she hesitated. The boy smirked, her hesitation helped him, he pulled his hand out of the pocket, but she then fired. Quickly the boy spun out of the way, in doing so he threw a small ball in the air, and almost instantly the ball exploded causing a great ball of smoke to come forth. Huntress smiled, "You're kidding, right kid? You think a little smoke will stop me?" She asked a tone of cockiness in her voice. "Cockiness, always comes before fear." The boys' voice could be heard saying, "Do you fear the possibility of not finding me Ms.?" He asked in a smug tone. She loaded another arrow and started looking around for the boy. She turned and saw a sillhouette of the boy approaching. She fired but strck nothing. "Huh?!" She was dumbfounded, she never missed before. She then felt arms tightly grasp around her throat. The boy had gotten behind Huntress, had the crook of his right arm on her throat, reaching around grabbing onto his left bicep, and had his left hand on the back of her head. He began to push forward causing her to gasp for air.

"I normally don't like attacking women, but you shot the first arrow." The boy said. He held tight on the choke hold he had Huntress in, but she then kicked the boy's right shin. The resulting pain caused the boy to let go and step back. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked mockingly. The boy then got into a stance, his legs were spread shoulder width apart, the left staggered and bent to support what seemed the majority of the boys weight. The right stayed out, bent slightly and looked as if not supporting that much weight. The boys torso was squared facing Huntress, and his arms were positioned with his left down, palm opened and facing the ground, the arm was bent slightly, so it was level with the boys belly button. His right was up and out, bent slightly like the left and palm opened facing Huntress. The arm was up enough to only just be in hs eyesight. Huntress looked preplexed at the boys stance.

"Hmmph, that stance won't save you boy." She said charging in with a left. As she got close enough to launch the left he intercepted with his right hand and with his left swooped down and then rose it up to her arm. He then used his left hand with his thumb out to hit the crook of her arm causing it to bend, he tucked her arm into his armpit and with his hands grabbed her left at the middle and applied pressure, this hold made her feel intense pain. She even let out a little whine from it, trying not to let the boy hear it. "I'm sorry about this Ms. But this shouldn't really even concern you." He said. Huntress however launched a quick punch to the boys ribs. The boy quickly let go grabbing his ribs and backing up. Huntress on the other hand was clutching her hand.

"Damn kid," She said, "What do you have under that shirt?" She asked. The boy got back into his stance, and replied, "Nothing but skin and bone." Huntress got ready to run at the boy again but a voice yelled,

"ENOUGH!!!" Stopped her, the two turned their heads and saw the driver still standing there. The boy stood there preplexed, and Huntress shared the same expression.

The three then started to glow, and the man looked up with orange eyes and smirked. Then the three disappeared. And in a single second they reappeared in a strange room with monitors showing different places around the world. Huntress and the driver seemed fine, but the boy was startled about what just happened. "Okay...WHAT THE HELL!??!!!!?" He exclaimed. He looked at the driver and saw him turn green and start changing. "WHAT THE HELL!!!??!!" He exclaimed. The driver turned into a muscular green bald man with orange eyes, a blue on one side and red on the other cape. The boy opened his mouth again, but he was stopped, "Wait, let me guess...What the hell? Eh, am I right." He turned his head and saw kid wearing a yellow costume with a red lightning bolt on the chest and the same color lightning bolts coming out his temples. "Impulse." The green man said, the boy however was gone from that place, and ended up in another place entirely.

"What J'onn, he left it open." The boy said smirking. The green man then turned back to the boy, "Well, are you satisfied now Cody?" He asked. The boy was looking around and then stopped, he turned with a surprised look, "Wait, how did you know my name?" He asked.

"We know alot more than you think." Huntress said walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Okay, that's not weird." Cody said. "That's not the half of it." The boy named Impulse said showing up behind Cody. Cody jumped for a second. "Well, I can say this already, you annoy me." Cody said giving a dislikeful look to Impulse. "Join the club." Another voice said, Cody turned to see someone leaning on a wall wearing all black with a belt with compartments, and a skull on it with a slash going through it. He seemed about Codys' size in terms of height, but his body was more built, while Codys' muscles were not worked on but seemed more sinewy. His eyes were covered with two white shells, one was fine, but the other had a dark slash going down it. "Okay, who the heck are you?" Cody asked.

"Shadowed Savior, I work down in Shadeston." The other replied. "Enough pleasantries." The green man said. He then PRessed a button on a pannel and another appeared. Dressed in all black, greatly developed body, a yellow belt with compartments, a bat on his chest and his ears pointed. Cody went slack-jawed. He could not believe his eyes.

"You're, you're, you're him, the bat." Cody couldn't get his words straight but looked on in awe. "Easy boy, try not to get drool on the floor it was just mopped." Impulse joked. Cody shook his head straightened up. "You are a very interesting person Cody. From what I've heard you make it a habit to expose the crimes people ignore." The green man said walking over to Batman.

"And that involves you how? What I do helps others." Cody replied,

"I thought that was our job." Shadowed Savior remarked. Cody did not reply.

"What you were just doing was following one of our own." The green man said. Cody locked eyes with him for a second. The green mans eyes widened, "You, you're."

"What's the matter J'onn?" Huntress asked surprised.

"His mind shows nothing, I cannot read his thoughts." The man replied.

"So, I was right, you are a martian." Cody said with a small smile.

"Dude, it's in his name, 'MARTIAN MANHUNTER'" Impulse said. "I really hope I don't have to spell it out for you."

"Back off Impulse." Said Batman. Instantly Impulse did as he was told. Batman then walked over to Cody. "Do you know what you were doing boy?" Batman asked in a cold voice that with any other would intimidate, but Cody stood firm.

"I was looking for someone, where is he?" Cody asked.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Shadowed Savior asked. Cody looked at Batman and said,

"A is A." That right there Batman turned to a pannel and pressed a few of the buttons. "Come here now." A moment later a man came through sliding doors, he wore black shoes, black pants, with a black vest over an orange buttonup with a black tie. Over the clothes he had a purple trenchcoat, and a purple fedora. His face however had no features what so ever. The man had a well toned body, but it was aparant that he is certainly aged much like the other adults in that room. "What is it, I am close to finding out the reason for hiding the thirty-second flavor." This person asked. He then noticed Cody standing in the room. "That's the one who's been following me." He said, "Is he in league with the Illuminati, coming to kick off their global threat regime?" He asked.

Batman walked over to the man and spoke, "Question, he says he wants to speak with you." Question looked at the boy then back to Batman. "About?" He asked.

"Becoming your successor." Cody said. Everyone turned with wide eyes at this statement. Even the featureless face of Question seemed confused for a second. "Am I hearing this right, you want to be the next him?" Impulse asked looking back and forth between the two.

"I agree with motor-mouth for this one. I mean, no offense Question, but why him?" Shadowed Savior asked.

"The boy actually is pretty good though. When I encountered him he was labeling reasons of what he did to find Question in his same manner." J'onn said.

"So what, the boy's good with conspiracies, so is every crack-pot on the net, Heh, sorry Q." Huntress said.

"But his linked perfectly as do the ones Question searches through." J'onn said. Cody just continued to look at Question. "Quiet." Batman said, and everyone silenced.

"Question, you have yet to say anything about this." Batman said. Question stayed silent for a moment. "Who do you think shot the magic bullet?" Question asked Cody.

"My highschool principal." He replied. Everyone just couldn't believe what they heard.

"You're kidding right?" Shadowed Savior asked. Cody's face showed he wasn't kidding at all.

"Whenever the subject is brought up he quickly dismisses it, calling it a "No-Where Topic." Cody said with air quotes. "He also has a tattoo of a scales with a feather on one side and a heart on the other, which in ancient Egypt that was a test to see if a spirit would be granted access to the afterlife, drunken bar-bet my ass." He said sternly. Everyone turned to Question who was rubbing his chin.

"Hmm...This kid makes sense, I like him." He said turning to leave.

"Hey wait, what do we do with him." Huntress tried to ask, but Question was already gone. Everyone now turned to Cody who just stood there. Batman then walked over to him and looked at him. Cody met his gaze with one of his own. "Get him a key and a room." He said turning around and beginning to leave.

"Are you serious?" Huntress asked.

"Question didn't deny him, so until his request is either confirmed or denied he stays." Batman said not turning around.

Batman left and now everyone was staring at Cody. Cody feeling uncomfortable tried to back up. "Heh, this isn't where I parked my car." He said trying to escape but Impulse was right behind him. "So...Seen any good movies?" Cody asked, he wasn't given a reply. He then tried to go another way and bumped into J'onn. He turned around and saw him looking down at him. J'onn began to raise his hands, and Cody went into his stance. When he finished he saw J'onn holding his backpack. "You left this when you were fighting with Huntress."

"Oh...Thank you." Cody said. J'onn also held a key with numbers on it.

"Shadowed Savior, take Cody to a room, we will deal with him later." J'onn said.

"Right." Shadowed Savior then went to Cody and started moving him. "Don't worry man, this will be fine." Cody on the other hand was concerned a little bit.

Chap. 1 end.

Hope y'all enjoyed my first Chapter, and look forward to the ones coming.


End file.
